Darkest Hour
by Arsonphobia
Summary: Hp/Twilight:When Harry changed he was alone, like always. When he met a very small pesky vampire and her handler as he calls them he finds that living forever might not be so bad after all. Alice/Harry/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

I remember that night very clearly

**This is a prologue. If I get positive feed back then I'll continue and the chapter will be longer. I am looking for a beta by the way.**

--

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks

_Books and/or newspaper headings_

--

I remember that night very clearly. The night I was turned. It was a normal July night, warm and slightly wet due to the freak rainstorm earlier that day.

I was sitting next to the wall of an underpass near the Dursleys' house nursing a busted lip and a few bruises. I had just lost a fight with my Uncle Vernon not even an hour before. My cousin had tracked mud into the house and I was blamed, like always.

"I hate it here!" I remember whispering to the darkness that surrounded me. I was speaking about the fact I was hiding out under a bridge to stay away from my uncle, and the fact I was all alone there. They always left me alone.

After everything they always left me alone. After I saved the bloody stone, after I save Ginny from the basilisk. My godfather and the dementors, the triwizard tournament, even after the death of said godfather they still leave me alone…to rot!

I exhaled angrily; I had fought in that bloody war or them. I was still fighting. Even after they made me the one to kill the bastard, in order to finish what wizards much cleverer then I had started.

I sneered, clever, right. If they were so damn smart then why the hell did this damn thing start?

I sighed; I needed to stop thinking about that stuff, and stood up intent on going for a walk, when the warm air around me got a lot colder. My first instinct was dementors, but when he stepped closer I knew it wasn't. It was a man…or at least something that looked like one.

The vampire that changed me was a tall male with dark black hair and burgundy eyes that seemed to radiate the same coldness his body did.

"What are you?" I whispered knowing, no human could be that cold and beautiful.

The demon smiled an something in me froze I couldn't move, I could barely breathe and he stepped closer I tried to step back, but I found I couldn't he wouldn't let me. He held me in place with something, a mental desire to keep me where he wanted me.

"Who are you lovely? I want your name before you die." The demon told me softly his voice was so soft and so very beautiful. I wanted nothing more then to listen to his voice for all of eternity but when he said the word die I reached for my wand and the demon laughed at me as if I was a small child and gave me a mocking smile, "That won't work Lovely."

As if to prove he reached out a plucked the wand out of my unresponsive fingers and snapped it in two.

He came closer and whispered in my ear, "You will be stunning."

The last thing I remember was a burning pain that started in my left shoulder and moved downward.

--

I was on fire. I had to be there was no way that I could be in that, much pain and not be burning to death. Maybe I was in hell?

Yes, that had to be it. I had died and gone to hell. I was to burn forever for the lives I took during the war.

I vaguely heard a laugh, the demons were laughing at my pain.

--

I felt my eyes snap open and noticed right away that something was off. The first and foremost was that I was no longer required to breath. I inhaled anyway and growled, my throat burned, as if reminding me of the pain that I had experienced only hours ago.

I stood rather gracefully, I forced the burning thirst? Back into the darkest corners of my mind. Only my training in Occlumency allowed me to do so.

I looked to the sky and winced the sun was very bright. A deep rumble from above me stopped my thoughts. A car I told myself, it's just a car. 'What caused all this?' I thought. 'Why is everything so much clearer? Why can I hear everything? Why…' My thoughts stopped, it seemed my sense of smell had improved as well, because never in my life had I ever smelt anything as wonderful.

"Where…" I breathed in deeply; I could feel my throat burn and fill with something akin to human saliva. I needed…I wanted…something.

After managing to stumble away from the underpass, I began hunting. I barely noticed that my skin was sparkling in the afternoon sun, almost like how broken glass glitters in the sun light.

I paid it no attention I had to make the burning stop! I need that thing that cursed that wonderful yet damning smell.

It took less the half a second to find the source of the rather enticing aroma. The source was a young man, about 19; he looked as if he was nursing a hang over.

I approached slowly I wanted to watch my prey squirm.

The teen opened his brown eyes, "An angel?" He whispered looking at me through lidded eyes.

I felt my stone lips curve ever so gently into a small sad smile, "No, love, not an angel, never an angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **would like to thank my beta ****Rayvens Cave**** for making this readable.**

--

An hour later, I came back to semi-normal rationality. I was covered in blood but the burn had stopped so I was okay with it, until I realized what I had done.

"What have I done?" I remember asking myself. I stared at my hands as if the had betrayed me. I was in shock; I had taken someone's life….again. I swore that I would never take another life. I had done enough of that already.

After the death of my godfather in my 5th year the War had picked up, so many people had died. I had watched so many of them go down, and the sting had never once lessened.

I sank to the ground holding my head. What sort of monster was I? I managed a look at the corpse, someone that had been alive not even an hour ago my mind hissed at me, I had drained he poor soul of his blood. It hit me. I was a vampire. I no longer had need for food or drink, my magic was unreachable and my life over.

Looking at the body of my first and (Hopefully) last victim, I chuckled. The wizarding world had started to think I was a monster and now I was. Maybe it was one of those ask and you shall receive things?

--

After my first kill, I haunted Surry for about four months. Feeding of the small animals that lived there, and every once and a while I slipped up and killed a homeless person.

For some reason I couldn't leave.

I never returned to my aunt and uncle's I did watch their house for signs of my friends coming to get me….they never did.

I found my amusement in watching the humans. Watching them rush around, like there was never enough time to get things done.

I guess to them it's true, never enough time for anything.

I remember watching several witches and wizards coming and going from my aunts and uncle's house. I remember thinking, it was too late they were four months too late.

--

The only one I ever let see me was Snape, Severus Snape the man that hated me no matter what I did. I could have saved his life one thousand times over and he would have killed me himself to get rid of the debt.

I really liked that man.

--

I had been watching the house, the Dursley's house, for a while I found that watching the people who had come looking for me was very amusing.

I hoped to get a good show out of Snape. With his sarcastic demeanor and acid tongue the poor muggles wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Where is Potter?" He questioned before he even got in the door, his eyes sweeping over the inside of the, it seemed he was expecting me to be hiding there somewhere.

My uncle turned a lovely shade of purple and snarled, "We haven't seen the freak in months! We told the last freaks that came here!"

I watched as Snape's narrowed and he ground his teeth. He was getting angry, and I was enjoying every moment of it.

"When was the last time you saw him?" The professor asked. Dudley answered, "Four month ago. About the same time a body was found. It was burned very badly no one knows who it was. I think it was the freak." The teen sneered pitifully, "Serves him right."

"Here, here!" Vernon agreed.

It was too much I couldn't help it, I laughed softly, and to my surprise, Snape heard me. It was then that I noticed his scent. He was what I had become. I waved a sparkling hand and watched as anger engulfed his features.

I smiled and winked I knew I was playing with fire and was soon going to be burned. With out a look back I ran to the underpass where I was changed.

The professor followed soon after. I beat him there but just barely.

"Potter," He spat. His eyes seemed to be trying to kill me with just a look.

"Professor," I greeted. I smiled again.

"What have you done?" He hissed looking me over.

I raised an eyebrow, "You think I did this? You think I wanted this?" The man gave me a look that said it all.

"I know you Potter. You love this. The fact that everyone is running around trying to find you, worrying about you. Its all about you isn't it Potter?"

I glared back this was not what I had in mind. I snarled at the man. "I didn't want this! This like everything else was forced upon me!"

Snape bared his teeth. "Poor snivelling Potter. Always get the raw end of the deal. You and everyone else in the world you immature little brat we all live like that!"

I growled, "Watch yourself professor." I warned. "I'm not fully in control I would hate it if I accidentally killed you."

The man sneered. "You are a newborn correct?" At my blank look Snape snorted, "You are. You may be stronger but I have more experience. I will not be the one to die."

I lunged at him before he even finished the sentence. I wanted him dead.

He hit the ground hard and I wasted no time in trying to injure him. After a punch to the face, I picked him up and tossed him about four meters.

He retaliated quickly. The rest of the fight was a blur all I know is that I ended up pinning him down.

"All I need is a little help. Just answer my questions and I'll leave you and the wizarding world be." I told him. "Just answer a few questions and you'll never see me again."

Snape seem to be weighing the options. "I give you this information and I never see you again? You will never enter the wizarding world?"

I nodded I just wanted out.

"Let me up, boy, I refuse to answer your questions like this," Snape snapped. I let him up quickly vampire super strength or not he still scared me slightly.

I just stared at him waiting for the go ahead, when the potion's master lost his temper. "Well ask boy!" He shouted.

"Sometimes I can't control myself. It ends badly when I can't. My Occlumency helps but," I shook my head thinking back to the last time slipped up. I had killed an older homeless man.

The hard-faced man looked me over again. "You are doing well for a newborn. Most are unable to think rationally for a year or two after their changing."

I looked away. "When I told you I wasn't in control I wasn't lying." The man nodded, "The psychical changes that you have undergone can be hidden by a glamour, but as you most likely realized you no longer have magic."

I winced when he said that. I knew it was true but it still hurt. Snape saw my wince and gave me a slightly softer look. "I know it can be hard in the beginning but you will grow used to it."

I made a noise of acknowledgement and waved a hand for him to continue, but paused shortly there after.

"You have magic." I stated as I remember seeing him use it. "You were our defense professor last year. Why do you still have yours?" I shouted growing angry

The potions master raised an eyebrow, "It's true I still am I capable of magic."

"How?" I inquired savagely I hated being lied too.

"It's a gift;" He said cryptically, "Some of us are gifted with gifts beyond the imagination. I was blessed." He explained, "I some how retained a small sliver of magic. With it I am able to do what I do. My potions can be done by a muggle, but he would not be able to see the ingredients."

"So, you fake your way through being a wizard?" I asked incredulously. Snape was, in my mind and the minds of others, one of the strongest wizards to date and he faked it.

The man ignored me, "What I cannot do Headmaster Dumbledore does for me." It seemed to take a great amount of effort to say those words.

I closed my eyes trying to take this all in, nothing is as it seems. "Right," I said trying to stabilize myself and get a hold of my raging emotions, my Occlumency was slipping I needed to get back onto topic. "Go back to what we were discussing before I cannot think of this for to much longer."

Snape gave me an odd stare but continued speaking where he left off before. "The thirst should get better as you get older. You do realize that you will not age you are forever sixteen." He didn't wait for conformation. "Animal blood, drink it. Stay away from humans for a while until you get better at not killing them."

I mentally agreed.

"Head to Denali, Alaska, in America, seek out a group of vampires. They are on the same vegetarian diet I am on, ask for Kate she'll get you in contact with a family called the Cullens. The leader Carlisle will help you. Go to him."

I stared at him hard, "Tell me, what if I don't want help? What if I want to die?"

Snape came closer and grabbed my shoulders. "You are confused, take a few years, then if you still want to die find me again, that is the only reason I ever want to see you again."

"That's not good enough. Just tell me how I can die!" I shouted, Snape let go of my shoulder and flexed his hands

Neither of us said anything for a long while, until Snape spoke, "If you truly wish to die, go to Volterra, Italy. Speak to the leaders there. If they agree with you then they will see to it that you die."

I nodded my thanks and left soon after, never noticing Snape examine his burned and blistered hands.

--

**Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter has a few time skips in it. I have never been to **__**Romania**__**, **__**Spain**__**, or Dublin if I've gotten anything thing wrong let me know. Everything I know about these places is from **__**Wikipedia**__**.**_

_**There is some light stuff almost touching religion I don't go out of my way to offend people.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta **_Rayvens Cave.

--

I did as Snape recommended, I decided to leave England, and head to Spain, the mountains to be more precise. England held nothing for me. My friends would never accept me and the only adult figure I had left would hate me, for what I was.

My friends were wonderful people, but like all others they had prejudices, Ron especially. There was also the promise I made to Snape to never again enter the Wizarding World but really I had no problem there.

It wouldn't be Remus' fault but I knew of the animosity that werewolves and vampires had for each other. It had started long before I was born and wouldn't stop just because I wanted my father figure back.

I figured out pretty quick that I was alone in my new world and it was already taking its toll. Being alone it changes you, you learn not to depend on anyone but yourself and even then always expect the worst, and no matter the time you spend alone it changed you.

Like if you leave a baby alone for too long it will slowly stop trying to get attention and its survival instincts will kick in, for older children if you abandon them the learn to expect that from others. If adult is abandoned then he just gets bitter.

I ended up spending two years alone in the mountains.

I feasted upon the animals that lived there, wolves, bears, deer anything I could eat, and avoided anything that even smell human, and I hated it. I hated being alone.

I soon found that I was not up to the challenge of living alone; I was a social creature if I was to only be within sight of others, being alone was slowly driving me mad.

Soon after discovering my desire to not be alone I began looking for something, I had no idea what it was, but I could feel it calling me. It drove me all over I went many places but none more memorable then Romania.

--

I remember spending almost two years in Romania. I picked up German, one of the languages they spoke there, fairly quickly and managed to learn the basics of the other languages used there.

I hid out in the Carpathian Mountains or the large forests, mostly, only leaving when I felt the need to be around others.

I hunted in the large forests that are undisturbed by the humans. I was there during the winter and it was a cold winter. I did put one almost frozen human out of his misery. I remember him pleading for death.

When I found him he was nearly dead but suffering. His clothing was haggard and his speak impaired, but I understood him.

"Please," He gasped just barely grasping the hem of my jacket. "I beg you, kill me!"

I crouched down beside him looking him over deciding that he was going to die within the hour even if I didn't do it, "Why?" I prompted, "Why should I stain my soul for you?"

The man smiled a knowing smile, "You're already going to hell." The man whispered. "What's a mercy killing?" I felt something in me break.

I snapped his neck then made him my meal. He was right, what was a mercy killing on my already blackened soul?

It was then I noticed that I was gifted, why I didn't notice it before was beyond me. I noticed that when I touched the man my hands left what looked like a burn mark. "Like with Quirrell." I muttered remembering the ash I reduced my old defence teacher to with my touch. "It seems I'm gifted, or cursed. Not able to touch; seems fitting for a monster."

--

It was nearly five years after I had been bitten before I met the reason for my calling.

--

I had decided I wanted to end my life, because really, when you live forever what is there to live for?

But before I did that I need to do a few things first and I wanted to reflect on my life. It wasn't the best but it could have been worse.

I wanted to reflect in a church like you see in the movies. I decided to go to St. Patrick's Cathedral in Dublin, it was wonderful.

The only problem I had was getting to Dublin and I soon found that water was no obstacle for me. I had never been to a church because my family refused to take me there.

I think they were worried someone would notice my freakiness; that they would be branded the family of a demon.

I don't think wizards have a religion to tell the truth, if they do I was never told about it, but oh well.

When I entered the cathedral was empty. All the lights were on but no one home, it seems the big man upstairs wanted me here, or they were preparing for a funeral.

I walked to the front of the church and felt as if I should say something as if I should repent.

A ghost of a smile graced my face, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." I whispered.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you."

--

I whipped around so fast if I was human I fear I would have broken my neck. I scanned the room and found the voice, a small almost fairy like woman. She had short spike hair and a tall blond man beside her. I could tell they were both vampires.

"What do you want?" I asked much calmer then I felt. This was the first time I had met another Vampire other than Snape.

"You." She said bluntly, the blond wrapped his arms around her and I pushed down a pang of jealously for what they had. The blond gave me an odd look as if he knew what I had just felt.

"I've been waiting for you." She explained at my sceptical look. "Jasper and I have." So that was Blondie's name, what was hers?

I made a face, "Right," I took a step back, "Well you just keep waiting, and I'll go that way." I pointed to some random direction. The women laughed and I froze at the noise, it was enchanting. I shook it off and turned to leave when suddenly they were right next to me the man was behind me and the women in front of me.

She reached out and touched my face; I could feel her skin burning. I flinched back and bumped into the man. "My name is Alice." She said calmly as if my skin hadn't just burn her flesh.

"Harry," I remarked, "But I think you already knew that."

"She did," The man, Jasper, remarked chuckling slightly at my expression.

"You can't control your power yet can you," Stated Alice. I shook my head, "No I'm not big on touching people."

She smiled, "That's going to change." She seemed to give Jasper a signal and he grabbed me. I immediately started fighting but he had the advantage and then Alice put her hands on my face so I could see myself burning her. "You can make it stop." She said, as she just stood there. "It's your power," Jasper whispered to me harshly, "Control it!"

I struggled to get free, "I can't!" I shouted.

"You can!" They said together.

I had no clue how these people were, why they were subjecting themselves to this and why the hell they knew I was here. But it stopped, I was able to stop my gift, when I realized they weren't going to leave, when I realized I wasn't going to be able to go to Italy to kill myself and this pesky little vampire and her handler were not going to let me. And I was going to find out why.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please keep in mind that this all takes place before Twilight. I will get there but this is about 2001 right now in the story. Twilight takes place in '05. Also I know I didn't so a very good describing Snape's situation but I'll try and fix it or explain it better soon. I promise.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta **__**Rayvens Cave**_

--

I fell to the ground in shock for no other force could have put me there; I was in awe of the two vampires before me. Alice and Jasper, I spoke their names in my head, they were so beautiful and for some unfathomable reason they wanted to help me.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I pleaded with them to give me an answer I needed to know, it was killing me not to know. Alice smiled and put a hand on my head, "Because I have seen the good you have done and the good that you will do. I have seen many things about you Harry Potter, but the most important I have seen is you _happy_, with us."

I did not doubt her, not for a second. I knew she was telling me nothing but the truth, yet I still had questions. "What do you mean, be happy with you?"

Jasper leaned down and lifted me to my feet, "She means little one that one day you will come to love us." The conviction was so real, so true that, if I was human I would have started crying.

"Why?" I begged, "Why help me. Why come here. I don't understand." My head dropped to face the floor I was so very confused.

Alice smiled sweetly at me and tilted my face up to meet hers, "I have foreseen many thing Harry Potter but this is one of the best yet."

I just stared what else could I do? I was being offered something but I couldn't understand what. They were trying to tell me something but I just couldn't bring my self to admit what.

"Was I like this dear one? When you first found me? Is this why you were so amused? That I could not grasp what you were trying to give me so freely." Jasper asked the pixie chuckling like he just got a long standing joke.

Alice smiled and nodded, "Yes, Jazz this was what I was trying to explain to you, and now you have to help me explain it to him." The blond man sighed, "I hope he is not too hard headed. Other wise we will be in trouble." Jasper said to both himself and Alice.

"Sorry, love, he is more stubborn then Edward." The short vampire told him mock sadly. Jasper laughed softly the sound I found addictive I wanted to here more.

I watched all of this confused why are they doing this? Why help me? What are they getting out of this?

"Will you come home with us, Harry?" Alice asked me staring at me with her golden eyes that I envied so greatly.

I nodded my agreement, I was so lonely, I need the company and contact of others. It seems fitting that the thing I need most, the touch of another something that is normally unavailable due to my gift and these two strangers help me to control the monster that was living in my very skin, something that could have caused me to be alone for the rest of my existence, my _gift_.

Suddenly, I wanted to go home.

--

When we left the church running the full impact of what I was going to do astounded me. I just realized I was, in essence, going to take my own life. If they had been any later I would have gone to Italy and died there. Guilt, followed by shame then inadequacy enveloped me. I had never thought I would regret my decision but knowing that I would have missed out on meeting Alice and Jasper almost physically hurt.

I saw Jasper give me a sidelong look and I soon felt a calming wave of emotion hit me, and then reassurance invaded my being. It felt wonderful because I could not remember the last time I felt this good.

"What did you do?" I asked wanting to know why I felt this way. He smirked a little, "You are not the only talented one here, little one." I felt elation when he said that, I wasn't alone. He could do things too.

Alice smiled happily at us and joined in our talk of special talents, "I can see the future Ry (pronounced Ree)." She said this as if it was an everyday thing. I swallowed reflexively I guess it was.

"You know, you have been very excepting of this," Jasper pointed out. I managed a grin, "I know better then to disagree with a seer." I told him. He chuckled "Isn't that the truth."

I tilted my head and slowed my pace a little, "Where are we going?" I asked curious.

Alice smiled, "Home. You'll like it there. We have a bigger family then most would suspect. They'll like you I've seen it."

I almost stopped when they mentioned others. I wasn't a people person, or rather a vampire person for that matter and I knew Jasper felt my unease.

"Don't worry," Alice scolded, "Carlisle will love you. Your power is very rare; very few vampires have a potentially fatal built in defense system. Esme, our mother, would love to well mother you," She laughed again and all I could think about was hearing it again. "Edward will be intrigued for a while then go back to sulking, Emmett will want to wrestle you, so be warned. Rosalie will be jealous of your beauty."

I scoffed, "What beauty?"

Alice just shook her head and mumbled under her breath about a pig-headed male that needed to look in the mirror Jasper on the other hand was very amused. "He'll learn Love, just wait." He assured her.

I on the other hand just ignore both. I wasn't good looking before and I'll admit I looked better now but was still nothing compared to Alice and Jasper.

"So, where exactly is home?" I questioned my new friends.

"Indianapolis, Indiana" The blond vampire answered promptly. "America," He said when I didn't recognize the place. "It has quite a few cloudy days for us to be able to socialize."

"I noticed your eyes," I began, "I'm guessing you eat animals?"

The pixie nodded, "Yes, we do. Your eyes are an odd color of gold with a burgundy tint may I ask why?"

I shrugged the fact I took several human lives no longer bothered me as it once did. "I tend to mostly eat animals, myself, but sometimes…"I trailed off they knew what I meant.

They nodded and I felt no shame admitting that to them, they were like me they knew the hardships of living like we do. "Can we go somewhere first?" I asked of them, "Before I meet your family?"

"Our family," Alice corrected gently. "And yes I have always wanted to see Japan this time of year." It seemed she was already planning the trip and having fun doing so. I turned to Jasper, "Is she always like this?" I questioned smiling. The older vampire gave me a toothy smile, "Yes always."

--

The trip to Japan from Romania was short only a few days by foot. Alice, Jasper and I hunted together and I learn many things about the, from just that. I learned that Jasper was a soldier, in what war I was unsure but I recognized the thoughtful movements and the precision he used. I found out from Alice that she was in the eyes of the law mentally insane. That brought forth many thoughts of a small blond haired silver eyed girl that I now believed saw things others did not.

I soon found myself wondering how I lived before I met them and thinking about how much it would hurt when they decide to leave.

--

Japan was peaceful well about as peaceful as it could get with Alice on a shopping spree it turns out this was her first trip to the country and she wanted lots of stuff to bring home. Together Jasper and I managed to keep her from destroying anyone or anything, just barely.

We toured several battle grounds and even more museums. Alice bought anything that looked even remotely shiny and pretty while poor Jasper and I had to carry the purchases.

We had just exited a shop that sold kimonos and dear Alice had to have one of every color out there. Both of us males were made into pack mules and thanks what ever it was that gave us our vampire strength.

"Alice, dear," Jasper call form behind a large pile of clothing, "Don't you think you have enough?" He offered hesitantly.

The short black haired vampire gasped in horror, "What are you talking about?" She almost hissed, "This is not near enough."

I almost started laughing watching as Jasper's face fell and Alice's look of horror was almost too much. "Now, now Jasper, I'm sure she'll finish soon the shops have to close sometime." I told him chuckling, poor blondie.

He seemed to deflate and mumble under his breath, "These stores are open 24/7."

My smile fell this time and Alice laughed at us, "Stop pouting you two. It'll be fun!"

Jasper and I shared a look, "Relax," Alice cooed, "We only have 54 more shops to go!" Both Jasper and I groaned this was going to be a long night.

--

_**Please I know I don't update this fast enough but don't review my other story saying, "this is nice but I want another update for Darkest Hour." That doesn't make me want to update. It really doesn't in fact it makes me want to stop updating this particular story. So please you want to tell me to update then PM me or review just don't whine by reviewing on my other story. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warnings! Gay slurs by a closed-minded idiot. Slight **_

--

Our stay in Japan lasted two months longer then it was supposed to. I guess it wasn't too bad I got to know Jasper and Alice and I learn more about our, man that sounds weird, family. I also learned Japanese, which when you don't sleep is very easy to learn.

I learn about Carlisle the oldest of the family. He had over came the lust for human blood and managed to be a doctor, something I knew I could never do. Just being in the stores with Jasper and Alice five feet away was a kind of torture that no one should have to endure.

Esme sounded like a wonderfully kind person and I was looking forward to meeting her. Alice's stories about her made my heart ache for the mother I knew I had but couldn't remember even if I was still human.

Edward sounded like some one I would like to meet. He was intelligent, but moody so I was weary of meeting him. I was unsure of my reception, he was also the Cullen heir the oldest son turned by Carlisle age wise, but the youngest in body.

Rosalie I was not sure if I really wanted to meet her. I knew that I would have to be careful around her and she would dislike me for a long while. According to Jasper, she did not take kindly to new arrivals to the family. She was vain and if what Alice said was true, and it wasn't, she would dislike me due to my looks, Alice said I looked good but I didn't believe her.

Emmett was the one I was looking forward to meeting the most. The happy, vampire that was always trying to beat the Civil War Major in a fight but rarely winning. Jasper had told me several stories that made him seem very familiar and I couldn't wait to meet the 6 year old in a vampires body, Jasper's words.

All in all it made the wait to go home very tiring as I did nothing but worry, that is until the last day of our stay in Japan. The day we left was normal except someone tried hitting on Alice…

"Come on Ry, we're going to be late!" Alice said bouncing in her seat. I, now used to her hyperactive moods, stared blankly at her. "We have six hours, and we don't have to take a car either." I reminded her.

She grinned gave me an innocent look and skipped off in search of Jasper humming a song that I now knew would drive Edward insane. Sometimes I didn't understand her. With a shake of my head and a sigh, I went about packing.

During our stay I learned many things, one of them being Alice and Jasper's relationship, something they wanted to share with me, it frightened me because I still had limited control over my _gift_, a term they are making me use. I could still hurt one of them if I wasn't careful. I don't know how they could possibly want me as they want each other.

"Come on! I want one last shopping trip before we leave!" Alice shouted from the door of out hotel. Jasper was there with an arm around her waist and he motioned for me to join them with his free arm. I smiled slightly and joined them with limited hesitance.

The one last shopping trip turned out to be in a mall, with over 74 stores. Alice knew how to pick her shopping trips that's for sure. Something I knew that I would soon grow used too, because Alice claimed she needed Jasper and I to help her carry her stuff every time she went out. Of course the fact she could bench press a bus didn't matter.

While Alice was shopping Jasper and I followed her around occasionally grabbing something that caught our eye. "Does it ever get easier?" I asked to softly for a human to hear. The burn in my throat was terrible not as bad as it could have been but it was still not something you would want to experience all the time.

Jasper pulled me to his side not caring about the looks we were getting and kissed my forehead gently. "With time," he promised me just as softly and I sighed, he was right and I knew it. Jasper smiled smugly when he felt my acceptance. I snorted softly, poking his chest sharply, "You have no right to be so smug." I pouted because I knew his control was better then mine but only just. That caused the Major to deflate a little but he still managed to look smug.

After that everything was fine until we heard a man start saying things you should never say in front of a woman and the idiot was saying it from of Alice.

Jasper and I both knew that Alice could take care of her self, in fact she could have killed everyone in the mall if she wanted to. However, being the nice strong men that we were Jasper and I decided to "rescue" her.

I walked into the store that Alice was in and quickly found both she and the human, I wrapped an arm around her, and glared at the stupid human. "Is everything alright?" Jasper questioned coming up behind us.

I smirked when I saw the human pale and begin to stutter incoherently, I kissed Alice's cheek and she giggled. "I think we should let Jasper have him what do you think, dear one?"

She smiled and turned around and kissed Jasper, "I'm fine, no need to play protectors." She told us, Jasper smiled slightly, I buried my face in her hair, and inhaled deeply, "We were just playing." I told her, but she knew it already.

The stupid human took the moment to gain his nerve, "Aren't you the two faggots that kissed out front?" The slur was directed toward Jasper and I obviously, I felt a flash of anger at the human's pettiness. I couldn't remember if I was like that, and I was glad that I could not.

Alice locked her he hands around one of my arms and I could feel my gift rising, so shoved it down harshly, I didn't want to hurt Alice. Jasper was less upset with the human but I still heard a slight growl. No one should ever insult Jasper, ever.

The human noticed out tense posture and smirked as if he won something, "What's wrong fags?" He sneered hatefully, "Afraid to own up to your girl friend?"

I gently pried Alice's hand from my arm and walked calmly up to the human Jasper held onto Alice he could feel my intent, "I would appreciate it if you did not spout lies about Alice, Jasper and I to everyone within hearing range." I glared at the people near us who scattered when they heard me. "If you have a problem with Jasper and I, we can work this out with out so many witnesses." I promised him. I had no fear of repercussions, the next time I ventured to Japan because the human was very likely to be dead.

The human seemed to loose his courage when face to face with me, wow, forever 16 and still as scary as hell….or that might have been Jasper looming in the back ground eh…either one.

The human quickly retreated and Alice called us off. Spoil sport, I was only slightly thirsty, and Jasper was only ready to tear his head off, nothing big right?

--

It turned out with that last minute shopping trip we missed the plane, and for that, I'm thankful, my control was getting worse and I could feel my gift in full effect; both of my companions knew better then to touch me now. I pounced on the first animal I could find, and the mess I made of the poor creature was shameful. Now, I wonder if Alice had seen the loss of my control and had suggested it to be safe. Jasper assured me that it was all right and to be thankful that it was just an animal that I first caught wind of. He then spend an hour telling me about he met Alice, again to take my mind off everything.

It was growing dark, but we moved along at the same speed we did before, our target at the moment was a small Japanese City so Alice and Jasper could call Carlisle to let him know that they should expect a very large order of clothing. This brought my now slightly uncommon bout of insecurity.

"Are you sure that the family will not mind me?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Like always, Jasper rolled his eyes and thumped me on the head. Alice smiled and winked at me in a way that I knew that she knew what was going to happen. That little interaction made me feel much better about my very weak control.

It was decided that we would run back home instead of flying due to my nerves causing my control to be a little off. The run to the States was very calming for me, it allowed me a chance to gather my thoughts, think on the months I spend with Alice and Jasper.

--

We reached the States in a little under three days, it would have been less but Alice had to stop on several occasions to make sure all of her stuff arrived safely, and threaten anyone that told her that the piles of clothing wouldn't arrive for a few more days. Jasper and I watched bemused as she yelled at the person on the other end of the phone when she was first told that. I feared she would demand we go meet with the company and take the clothes home ourselves but that idea didn't seem to occur to her, luckily.

We reached Indiana very quickly after we made onto the ground of America, something that caused me to be even more jumpy. This was where I was going to be living for a little while, with these vampire that where Alice and Jasper's family. Vampire my dear ones told me where to become my family. That alone was something that scared me dearly.

It was pouring rain when we reached the Cullen home. They lived away from the city trees all around, it was very pretty. All five vampires stood out on their porch waiting for us to get closer. I could tell who was who from the descriptions Alice and Jasper had given me. Carlisle stood on the steps the closest to us with out getting in the rain. Esme just behind him he beauty and kindness radiated from her.

Rosalie stood arms crossed leaning into her mate Emmett's large frame. They looked like some sort of painting. To beautiful to be real, but they had nothing on my two. The last Edward his hair falling into his eyes looked at me with mild amusement. My eyes widened, a mind reader I had almost forgotten. I stared back at him the darkness nor the rain impeding our vision, "Hello," I called out softly when Alice elbowed me gently. Somehow she had wrapped herself around me while Jasper stood behind me engulfing us both in his arms. "Can we keep him Carlisle? He followed us home." Alice said giggling.

Jasper smirked, "We promise to take good care of him." He nuzzled the side of my head and Alice hugged me tighter. The blond doctor chuckled and motioned us in the house to dry off, we had stop just short of the house. "I think we have room for one more."


End file.
